The invention concerns string-shaped or tape-shaped extruded linear products that incorporate at their ends thermoplastic end pieces or fixing means, whereby the thermoplastic end pieces or fixing means are radiation crosslinked together with the linear product during production.
The invention further concerns a method that is especially suited for the production of such a product.
Electric cables with welded or moulded connecting means are an example of such string-shaped products.
Electric cables according to this invention are for example equipped with a sensor means for measuring the rotation speed of a motor, gears, or a wheel at one end and incorporate an insulation, which is resistant against liquid, steam, or gaseous media depending on the use, and which may possibly include high resistance against mechanical wear.